


The Gift

by Kylo_Rens_Slashed_Face (gorgonbunny)



Series: Give Me Your Eyes, I'll Give You My Heart [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, Foreplay, Kissing, Knives, M/M, Murder, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7874614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgonbunny/pseuds/Kylo_Rens_Slashed_Face
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armitage Hux and Kylo Ren have a bonding moment when they torture and kill a member of the Resistance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift

**Author's Note:**

> I'll cut to the chase, Hux and Kylo kill Poe Dameron (although he is never explicitly named). It's the gore chapter that nobody asked for. So, if that's not your thing, then this isn't the thing for you. 
> 
> I am doing fade to black sex scenes because I'm somehow embarrassed to write sex scenes, but totally fine writing torture/murder scenes. Go figure. 
> 
> If you haven't read the previous entries in this series, here's what you need to know: Kylo gave Armitage some Kyber Crystals for eyes so that he could be Force-Sensitive, then Armitage cut out Kylo's heart and put it in a box, also replacing it with a Kyber Crystal (those things are handy!). Kylo also has a collection of body parts.

 

Armitage was ecstatic to find out that Force Electricity was not limited to touch, that he could actually shoot lightning out of his hands, much to the disgruntlement of the Stormtrooper he is currently practicing on.

“Maybe we should use prisoners,” he says as the unfortunate Stormtrooper rolls around on the training room floor, his armor smoking lightly. “I don’t want to damage any of my troops.”

“Do we have any prisoners?” Kylo asks.

“Yes, we captured some loathsome Resistance scum just this morning,” Armitage answers. “After we get any useful information out of them, maybe we can play with them,” he smiles.

Kylo smiles back, “Sounds fun.”

 

Kylo had spent most of that week showing Armitage how to channel the Force in useful ways. Armitage had been surprisingly adept at it. Kylo had also been surprised to find out that Armitage could see the Force, and Armitage had likewise not known that Kylo couldn’t. His kyber crystal eyes gave him a substantial advantage, as he found out that almost no other Force-sensitives could see the Force as he could, and instead had to rely on feelings and oftentimes vague impressions.

When Kylo had been teaching him how to levitate objects, he told him to close his eyes to better focus on feeling the Force. Armitage had gotten frustrated when he couldn’t see the Force as well with his eyes closed.

“I can’t see the Force Strings with my eyes closed,” he said.

“Force Strings?” Kylo asked.

“I don’t know what else to call them, the spider web looking strings that connect everything,” Armitage said.

“You can see that?” Kylo asked, almost unbelieving.

“Well, yeah.” Armitage looked at him wryly, “You can’t?”

“Hm,” Kylo muttered, “No, as far as I know, no Force-sensitive can. It must be because of the kyber crystals.”

“Aw, you’re jealous!” Armitage teased.

Kylo grumbled.

 

Armitage soon figured out that all he had to do to levitate an object was tighten the strings around it. He found that he could levitate several objects at once quite easily. Force Lightning was a bit more complicated, he had to gather the Force into a large mass then twist it tightly together to focus the energy before aiming it at a target, in this case, a nervous Stormtrooper. Aiming was the easiest part, he just had to select a String connecting him to the Stormtrooper and release the taut energy through it.

 

Armitage leaves a second Stormtrooper in agony on the floor.

“Very impressive, General,” Kylo says. “To be honest, I didn’t expect you to pick it up so quickly.”

“Don’t sound too enthusiastic,” Armitage nudges him, “Or you might give me a superiority complex.”

“You already have a superiority complex.” Kylo elbows him back.

“Not more than the rest of you Force-users, you all think you’re better than everyone else.”

Kylo sidles closer to him, leaning to whisper in his ear, “Well, we are.” He nibbles Armitage’s earlobe, and Armitage practically melts.

He waves his hand at the half-dozen or so gawking Stormtroopers as Kylo suckles on the side of his neck, “Everyone out!” They scramble for the door before he can finish the command.

“I wish you wouldn’t do that in front of the ‘Troopers,” Armitage moans as Kylo makes his way around to the front of his neck, “I’m going to lose their respect.”

“You don’t need their respect. You already scare them half to death and, after today, they’ll be utterly terrified of you,” Kylo mutters, undoing Armitage’s collar.

Armitage runs his hands through Kylo’s hair as he continues to devour his exposed neck. “You know, some people would rather be respected than feared.”

“Yeah? What people?” Kylo prevents him from answering by pressing their lips together.

 

Kylo is going to be leaving in less than 72 hours, so he wants to enjoy their time together. They probably won’t see each other for at least a year, aside from holo-calls, so he decides that there would be no point in arguing.

 

“I have a surprise for you,” Armitage says, once they are back at their shared room. Kylo glances around curiously, there is a plastic sheet on the floor and more plastic covering the bed and furniture.

“I wanted to let you know how much I appreciated you showing me your collection, so I’m going to share something with you,” Armitage says.

He rarely stayed in his assigned quarters since he and Kylo had begun sharing Kylo’s quarters, but he used that room when he wanted complete privacy, which included indulging in his secret obsession. He hadn’t felt the urge to sate his savage appetence in quite a long time, more than a year. After removing Kylo’s heart, however, his bloodlust had become stronger that it had ever been.

He had always waited until Kylo was off on some mission somewhere, never wanting him to find out. Not that Kylo would have thought any differently of him. After all, Kylo had killed people for lesser reasons, but Armitage was ashamed of his basal urges. He felt that a man should be more in control of his passions. He’d often admonished Kylo for giving in to his animalistic weaknesses.

Now that Kylo had shared his private collection with him, although under duress, he felt he owed Kylo this.

“My Dear General, I’m intrigued.” Kylo steps into the room.

“I know you will like it,” Armitage practically winks at him. He feels giddy, anxious, dizzy, all at once. His heart is racing in anticipation, anticipation for the act itself amplified by the excitement of sharing it with Kylo.

“I’m going to change, you may want to, also,” he says, removing his coat. “Or, not,” he adds, noting that Kylo hadn’t moved.

“All of my clothes are like this, you know that,” Kylo shrugs.

Armitage removes his boots then unbuttons his shirt. Kylo watches him undress.

“Oh, looks like I marked you, sorry,” Kylo says.

“Huh?” Armitage asks, only half paying attention as he pulls off his undershirt.

Kylo steps towards him to kiss the red mark on his neck, “Here.”

“Oh, that’s okay, it’s below the collar,” Armitage says offhandedly, pawing through his ‘rough clothing’ drawer.

“So, below the collar is okay now?”

“Yes, I guess it is.” In the past, he had dissuaded Kylo from leaving marks anywhere on his body, he didn’t want a visual reminder of the shame of giving into his carnal desires. Now that he is about to expose his homicidal bent, something that goes to a deeper level of depravity than mere lust, a few bruises don’t seem to matter.

Kylo swiftly embraces him before he can put on the old tee-shirt he has pulled from the drawer, sucking fiercely on his shoulder. “So, this is okay?”

“Yes,” Armitage says breathily.

Kylo bites his lower neck, “And this?”

“Yes.”

Kylo glides his teeth across Armitage's clavicle, then moves down to nip his nipple, at the same time clawing at his back. Armitage moans, dropping the shirt and grabbing a fistful of Kylo’s hair. Kylo seems to be trying to make as many bruises, scratches and bite marks as he can.

When Kylo stops, Armitage exhales.

“You can mark me, too, there’s no need to hold back,” Kylo says. Armitage flushes a pale red. Anytime he was with Kylo, he always restrained himself, never giving in to the throws of passion. Control was a virtue. But not tonight. Tonight he is going to lay himself bare, just as Kylo had done for him.

He sighs resolutely, pulling Kylo in for a kiss. He scrapes his teeth on Kylo’s tongue then bites his lower lip. He begins kissing along Kylo’s jaw and down the side of his neck, lightly at first, but increasingly more aggressive. He grabs Kylo by his hair, yanking his head back, sinking his teeth into his quivering throat. Kylo gasps. Armitage tastes the tang of blood, but he doesn’t pull back. He gouges his fingernails into Kylo’s arms, wrestling Kylo against the dresser, who, in turn, wrestles him towards the bed.

They don’t make it to the bed, as Armitage, refusing to give Kylo the upper hand, hooks his leg behind Kylo’s knee, causing them both to collapse to the plastic-covered floor. Armitage straddles Kylo, grappling his wrists. He manages to keep Kylo’s hands out of the way while he bites at him through his coarse shirt. Kylo yelps.

“So you didn’t put down all this plastic just so we could have some rough foreplay?” Kylo pants.  

“No, I have something very special planned,” Armitage says, breathing heavily, kissing him once more before leaning back. “I’ve arranged for one of our recent guests to be brought here.” He stands and goes back to the dresser, opening a drawer and bringing two small wooden boxes similar to the one Kylo had given him.

“I had these made,”  Armitage says, holding one of them out for Kylo, who sits up to take it. “They’re not as nice as yours.”

“They’re exquisite,” Kylo says, turning the box slowly to look at it. It is made of a criss-cross of several different types of wood, circles and lines forming intricate patterns that look something like a navigational chart. He opens it, it has a black velvet interior, sparkling with tiny dots, like stars.

Armitage sets his box on top of the dresser. He snatches the discarded shirt off the floor and pulls it on, then removes his belt and trousers, and locates a pair of old, faded pants which he pulls on. Kylo stands, putting the box next to the one on the dresser. He touches the bleeding bruise on his neck.

Armitage then brings out a flat, rectangular metal case, which he sets on the dresser. He opens the case. A number of sharp and nasty looking objects lie inside.

“How many people did you say you’ve killed?” Kylo asks.

“Twelve,” Armitage says.

“And how many with a knife?” Kylo asks, looking over the objects.

“One. The first one,” Armitage says, “I had these custom made after that. They are specialty instruments, not knives.”

“I see. And how much do you detest needless bloodshed?”

“Utterly.”

 

The door intercom buzzes. Armitage swipes his hand across the door panel to open it. Two Stormtroopers stand outside holding a prisoner between them.

“Thank you, I’ll take him from here,” Armitage says, dragging the prisoner through the door before closing it. The prisoner’s wrists and ankles have been shackled, so he can only move in a comical shuffle. The prisoner looks up at Kylo through mussed hair.

“Oh,” Kylo says, clearly taken aback.

“I believe you and he have something of a history,” Armitage says, “I couldn’t believe we managed to catch him a second time, some people are too stubborn to learn.” Armitage drags him into the room a bit further before shoving him to the floor. “I hope the floor is okay, I really don’t want to use the bed or my desk.”

Armitage had expected Kylo to be thrilled at this opportunity, but Kylo says nothing for several moments. He suddenly feels apprehensive, almost embarrassed.

“Is this okay?” Armitage asks, “I mean, we don’t have to, if you don’t want to. I thought you would enjoy it.”

“Oh yes, I want to,” Kylo replies, “I have an idea, though, if you’re willing. We do it in there.” He nods towards his meditation chamber. “I think it would improve the experience immensely.”

Armitage hadn’t been in that room since that first time. It still scares him, the fact that he had lost control, but he doesn’t want to ruin this moment with Kylo.

“Sure, I’m willing to do that if you’ll trust me this time,” Armitage says.

“I trust you, that’s why I suggested it,” Kylo says.

“Fine. Give me a moment to get it ready.” Armitage goes over to the edge of the bed to begin gathering up the plastic covering it.

“We don’t need that,” Kylo says as he begins removing his boots.

“We might.”

“Don’t worry about it, we’ll just call a sanitizing droid afterward,” Kylo says. He produces two elastic bands from his pocket, handing one to Armitage to tie back his hair. He goes over to open the chamber door. Armitage lifts the prisoner to up to a standing position, then hands the prisoner over to Kylo so that he can retrieve his tool case and the other two boxes. Kylo pushes the prisoner into the room.

“You’ll get nothing from me!” The prisoner growls.

“Oh, I think we will,” Kylo sneers, Forcing him to kneel.

Armitage follows them in. Kylo closes the door, the curtain, and the wooden partition behind him. Armitage looks around, it’s just as cold as before. The last time he was in here, the Darkness that permeated this room had nearly overcome him. He feels that he is strong enough now to control it, but that small twinge of fear still lingers in his mind. He glances at the spot on the shelf where the box depicting the winged creature had been. The box is missing.

Kylo notices that he is looking around the area for the box. “It’s gone, I destroyed it.”

“Oh? Why? I thought it was your favorite,” Armitage asks.

“I no longer needed it, and it wasn’t my favorite,” Kylo says, then points to a corner, “There’s a panel there.”

Armitage inspects the panel then presses two buttons. A shelf slides out for him to set the boxes on and a table rises up from the floor. The grey metal of the shelf and table contrast starkly to the wood decor. Kylo turns to the prisoner, pulling him to his feet. “ _Get on the table,_ ” he says with an odd tone of voice.

“Nh-Nh,” the prisoner shakes his head.

“ _Get on the table_ , _now,_ ” Kylo says again.

The prisoner lays himself awkwardly on the table. Kylo presses a button on the side of the table allowing arm and leg restraints to pop out.

Armitage holds the prisoner down while Kylo positions him so that he can close the restraints across his legs. Kylo then releases the shackles on his wrists so that he can bind his arms to either side.

“There, comfortable?” Kylo asks. The prisoner defiantly stares silently at the ceiling. “Good,” Kylo says.

Armitage opens his case and brings out a long blade with an angled tip which he presses up to the prisoner’s throat.

“Threaten all you want, I’m not going to talk,” the prisoner says.

“That’s okay, you don’t have to, and we are going to do more than just threaten.”  Armitage turns the blade so that it slips under the collar of the prisoner’s shirt, then slashes it down the front in one quick movement. The prisoner flinches. Armitage strokes his forehead, “Calm down, we haven’t even gotten started, yet.”

Kylo pulls the ripped fabric away. Then, he delicately draws a finger from the prisoner’s navel to his chest. Armitage eyes him. That touch seems a little too delicate, as if he is already worshipping the victim like one of his trophies.

Armitage looks the prisoner over, deciding where to start. The prisoner avoids his gaze.

“Hmm, so what would you like?” Armitage asks Kylo.

“Well, I am partial to eyes,” Kylo says. That gets the prisoner’s attention. Kylo moves closer to the prisoner’s face. The prisoner looks at him with wet, beseeching eyes. Kylo regards them like they are pieces of fine jewelry, “And these are particularly lovely.”  

“Do you want to use your special technique?” Armitage hopes that Kylo does not want to use his perfected method of painlessly removing eyeballs. He wants the Resistance filth to suffer.

“You may do the honors, Dear General,” Kylo offers. The prisoner struggles against the restraints. Kylo chuckles, “What are you doing? Do you really think you can escape?”

“Don’t do this, Ben, please!” The prisoner pleads. Kylo grabs his jaw, leaning in so close that Armitage almost thinks that Kylo is about to kiss the prisoner. Kylo forces his other hand into the prisoner’s mouth, shoving his fingers as far down his throat as he can. The prisoner gags.

“Begging will not help you, and if you call me that again I will rip out your tongue,” Kylo snarls. He withdraws his hand, and the prisoner coughs, tears streaming down his face.

“Should we gag him?” Armitage asks.

“No, I want to hear him scream,” Kylo replies.

Armitage retrieves a small, hooked blade from the case. “Probably not as tidy as your method, but this should work.” He’d never removed an eyeball before and is rather looking forward to it. He climbs on the table to straddle the prisoner. Leaning his elbows on his chest, he brings the blade up to his right eye. The prisoner squirms and turns his head to the side, squeezing his eyes shut.

Kylo laughs at him, “You really are quite stubborn, aren’t you?” Kylo holds his head firmly, with one arm below his chin, and the other across his forehead.

Armitage pries the eyelid open. He could have easily cut through the eyelid, but he wants the prisoner to see it. He slides the tip of the curved blade into the corner of the eye. The prisoner makes a sharp croaking noise in an attempt not to scream. Dragging the blade slowly, Armitage circumscribes the eye, severing the muscles and tendons. He then pushes the blade further behind the eye to extract it from the socket.

The carved out socket is not as smooth as he would have liked because the prisoner kept squirming too much, despite his and Kylo’s best efforts. Kylo probably could have held him still with the Force, but that wouldn’t have been nearly as fun or challenging.

He wiggles the blade to sever the ocular nerve and the eyeball pops free. It’s slippery and he almost drops it. Kylo reaches to grab it with both hands, releasing the prisoner’s head. The prisoner immediately goes back to struggling. Armitage sits back, putting a knee on the prisoner’s chest, resting for a moment, while Kylo puts the eyeball in the box that Armitage gave him.

Armitage notices that he is no longer bothered by the cold in the room. Or rather the Dark. It feels as if it is actually getting warmer. The energy that had been frenetically sparking around the room now focuses on them. The prisoner panting and quivering beneath him, Armitage feels like he belongs here, like everything is as it should be.

He digs his knee into the prisoner’s chest, leaning forward to continue on to the other eye.

“You fucking sick bastard!” The prisoner spits at him.

Tell me something I don’t know, Armitage smiles to himself.

Kylo holds the prisoner’s head steady with an arm across his throat and his other hand pressing down on his forehead.  
“Please, Ben, please stop!” The prisoner chokes.

Kylo slams the back of the prisoner’s head against the table. “What did tell I you?” He shoves his hand into the prisoner’s mouth again, pressing his fingers down on his tongue, and clamping his thumb around his mandible, apparently intent on ripping the jaw off with his bare hands.

“One thing at a time, Kylo,” Armitage says.

Kylo relaxes his grip and the prisoner takes this opportunity to bite him. Kylo slams his head back against the table until he lets go. Armitage laughs. Kylo glares at him with a murderous scowl.

“Oh, come on, that was a pretty stupid thing to do,” Armitage says, “I would have bitten you, too.”

Kylo looks at his hand, the prisoner had managed to draw blood.

“Switch places with me,” Kylo says.

Armitage slides off from on top of the prisoner. Kylo climbs on the table, kneeling on the prisoner’s chest. He places one arm across the prisoner’s neck, the other on his forehead, this time being able to press down with nearly his entire body weight. The prisoner gasps for breath.

“Be careful or you’ll crush him,” Armitage says. Leaning forward to leverage his elbow on the table, he pries the left eyelid open and brings the tip of the blade up so that the prisoner can see it. He pokes it into the corner of the eye, and the prisoner chokes on a scream. He carves the eyeball out, slicing the tendons, muscles and, lastly, the optic nerve, using the curve of the knife to hook behind it and pull it free. He carefully arranges the eye in the box next to the first one, amazed at how little blood there was. The prisoner squeezes his eyeless lids closed as red tears streak down his face. He is still gasping for air.

“Okay, let up before you asphyxiate him,” Armitage tells Kylo. Kylo lifts his weight off, then sits back, bestriding the prisoner around the waist. The prisoner, his struggling subsided, lies panting, making an occasional whimpering noise.

Kylo caresses the prisoner’s chest as it rises and falls in ragged breaths. He begins to scrape his fingernails, leaving red trails. “Now, Dear General, what would you like?” He asks.

Armitage considers his instruments, he doesn’t have a laser scalpel, but he does have a serrated tool that resembles a bone saw. “I guess I’ll stick with the motif and take the heart,” Armitage replies.

The prisoner resumes fighting against his restraints in earnest.

“You don’t know when you’ve lost, do you?” Kylo scrapes a nail along the prisoner’s sternum up to his chin. “Do you really think there’s still any hope left?”

“There’s always hope.” The prisoner swallows as Kylo’s hand squeezes around his throat.

Armitage can sense the prisoner’s heart beating, desperate and strong-willed, and so full of Light. He’s not sure, but it almost feels like the prisoner pities him, pities Kylo. That thought infuriates him.  How dare he have so much Light in this Room of Darkness? How dare he pity them? How dare he not want to rip their throats out?

“No, there is no hope for you,” Armitage rubs a thumb on the prisoner’s forehead.

“There is always hope,” the prisoner says again, more of a mantra to himself than a plea to them, his voice a not much more than a squeak as Kylo continues to put pressure on his windpipe.

The Dark winds tightly around Armitage and Kylo, but somehow skitters off the prisoner like water beads on a white-hot surface.

“Alright, Kylo, I don’t want him to pass out,” Armitage says.

Kylo releases his grip. The prisoner gasps for air, still repeating that infuriating mantra, ‘There’s always hope’.

Kylo slaps him across the face.

“There’s still Light..there’s still hope...” the prisoner sputters.

“You are a fool,” Kylo growls at him.

Armitage hands Kylo his angled blade then sets the serrated tool and a smaller blade on the table next to the prisoner’s head.

The prisoner is still murmuring to himself when Kylo stabs the blade into his chest. The prisoner jolts violently and cries out.

“There we go, that’s what I want to hear,” Kylo says, as if speaking to a lover. He had aimed between two ribs just to the right of the heart. He pulls the blade along the rib, slicing the pectoral muscle, lifting it enough not to cut into the heart, humming with satisfaction, it cuts so cleanly. The prisoner thrashes as wildly as he can, the restraints holding him mostly in place, taking sharp breaths between clenching his teeth and crying out. Blood streams down. The table seems to be designed to channel the blood into grooves then to a collection area somewhere beneath it.

Clever, Armitage thinks.

Kylo withdraws the blade, then turns it to slash perpendicular to the laceration he’s just made, across the ribs, using enough pressure to nick each one.  He shimmies the blade under the flesh to rend any connective tissue then folds the skin and muscle outwards, exposing the ribs. He hands the bloodied instrument to Armitage, who then gives him the one with the serrated edge.

“It’s too bad we cut your eyes out first, so you won’t be able to watch this,” Kylo says. He begins sawing. The prisoner wails and writhes beneath him, probably more from the sickening sensation than the pain, rapidly losing consciousness.

Kylo, having nimbly cut a window in the rib cage above the heart, pries the section out in one piece, letting it fall to the floor. The heart beats erratically inside the chest cavity. Kylo eases himself back and motions Armitage to join him. Armitage mounts the table to sit astride the prisoner in front of Kylo. Kylo nuzzles the back of Armitage's neck, closing the gap between them, running his bloodstained hands around Armitage’s waist, then up and along his arms. He bites his earlobe and Armitage groans. Armitage turns his head and Kylo leans forward to kiss him on the cheek.

“So, kissing in here is okay now?” Armitage asks.

“Yes, I guess it is,” Kylo says. Armitage turns his head so that their lips meet. The Force warms over his body like being immersed in a hot bath. His attention is momentarily lost in the buzz of the Force and the taste of Kylo’s tongue. But then he begins to feel the life energy of the body beneath him as it dissipates into the Force and he breaks the kiss. He can feel the prisoner’s breaths getting shallower.

Armitage mockingly slaps the prisoner’s face, “Hey, don’t pass out yet, we’re almost done.” The prisoner groans in response. He picks up the smaller blade from next to the prisoner’s head. Kylo’s hands cradle his as he cuts through the pericardium and unwraps the heart. They both slip their fingers around it, freeing it from the ribcage. It pulses in their hands, weak, but still so full of Light that Armitage wants nothing more than to crush it. He moves to stab the heart right in the center, kill the Light, but Kylo stops him.

“Wait,” Kylo says softly, “Here.” He guides the blade in Armitage’s hand to the aorta, pressing gently until there is a small slit. Blood billows out in bursts like a fountain, flowing eagerly down the side of the body into the grooves of the table. Armitage watches as the of last sparks of life flicker like small embers fading into the awaiting Force or like droplets of water falling into an infinite sea.

“I wish you could see this,” Armitage whispers to Kylo.

“I don’t need to, I can feel it with you,” Kylo whispers back.

The heart stops.

Armitage holds it as Kylo reaches around him to cut the veins and arteries that connect it to the body. Kylo steps down to retrieve Armitage’s empty box. He puts the heart inside. Getting off of the lifeless body on the table, Armitage takes the box. He looks at the heart. It isn’t pulsing in the Force like Kylo’s, but instead has a steady glow around it like the halo of an incandescent bulb. Kylo closes the lid, taking the box from Armitage and setting it on the shelf. Armitage wraps his bloodied arms around Kylo’s waist, kissing the back of his neck, feeling the Force surging through both of them and winding around them. It feels right.

He had killed people many times, but, as much as he reveled in the act itself, it had always left him feeling hollow, disconnected, ashamed. This time, however, as he holds his lover and they form an unstoppable pillar in the Force, he feels whole, complete, and wishes he would never have to let go.

They find themselves tangled in each other’s arms, kissing, sucking and biting, feverishly yanking off each other’s clothes, making their way out of the meditation chamber and onto the bed. Afterwards, Armitage would be glad the plastic still covered it. Right now, he is preoccupied.

 

 

They lie together on the bed, exhausted. Armitage rests his head on Kylo’s chest. He listens as Kylo’s heart sings. It’s beautiful, he thinks, singing just for me.

He looks at his hand, the blood has mostly wiped off, but the tips of his fingers, under his nails, and creases of his palm are still a deep red. He doesn’t want to get up, but Kylo stirs first.

“Hmm, I suppose I should call sanitation and then take a shower,” Kylo says.

“What are you going to do with him?” Armitage asks, aghast at the idea that the body might be casually tossed down a waste chute, waiting to be jettisoned into space.

“What I always do, have him incinerated,” Kylo replies.  “What do you do with yours?”

“I usually have them sent to a nearby planet to be buried. Your idea is better, though,” Armitage says. He feels like an amateur. Kylo seems much more prepared, but then again, Kylo has probably killed tens of men, compared to his twelve--

“I just thought of something, this will be thirteen,” Kylo says.

“You’re not superstitious, are you?” Armitage asks.

Kylo responds, “Of course I am.”

“Well, I’m not,” Armitage says. It’s the truth, even knowing that a supernatural Force exists, he isn’t. “How about I join you in the shower?”

“I thought you didn’t like cold showers,” Kylo needles him.

“Do you want me to take a shower with you or not?” Armitage asks, peeling himself off of the red stained plastic.

Their shower is cold and stimulating.

  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> I know this ends abruptly with a few unanswered questions, but I noticed my word count was a perfect cube of a prime number, and that seemed pretty auspicious, so I decided to end it there. (I know that's weird and random, but I'm superstitious, and the character count is 27733, another prime number (!) so if there are any errors, I'm not going to fix them.)
> 
> I only realized I was stealing that scene from Ghost in the middle of writing it, but I liked it anyway, so I left it in. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
